Poisonous Antidote
by ColdWintersNight
Summary: Mitsunari is about to finally set foot into the cut throat world of business and make his own burning trail. On his path to glory, however, he keeps hitting an ugly bump...Ieyasu. AU Modern. IxM main slash.


I would first like to thank the very lovely and talented Ms. Stark Black for betaing my very first little piece of writing for me. She's like my idol when it comes to reading her stuff, and here she edited something for me. Wow! Thank you Stark!

Anywho, enjoy this bunny that would not get out of my head after I watched The Last Party. What a crazy and good movie. Here we go!

Soft beeps and clicks from the medical equipment filled the little hospital room but the bandaged man in the bed was lucky enough to still pick up on the faint chirping of the birds outside. The sun poured in through the open curtains and the lazy day outside moved on. Although the man in the hospital bed, with his scratchy sheets pulled up over his legs, couldn't feel the fresh air through the shut glass, he imagined it must have been very cool. He was trying to recall the last time he had been out in the fresh air. The trees down a few floors below gave him a clue that the breeze must have been enjoyable by the way the leaves danced gently.

"Lovely day outside again," the young nurse in the room squeaked all too joyfully while taking down numbers on a clipboard in her arms. She didn't look up at the man as she made this dull observation and he didn't feel like wasting the energy to acknowledge her either. They both however jumped skittishly and turned to see a fuming skinny young man come rushing towards the patient in the bed. He must have just rushed over her from school as he had a death grip on the handles of his leather book case and his crisp white shirt and tie were still tucked into place neatly.

"He ruined everything!" He cried.

The nurse was rudely shoved away when she side stepped in front of her patient about to tell the intruder about how to act around the sick. It seemed it didn't matter to the silver-haired youth that she was a female to shove her out of the way.

Concerned, the older man, Yoshitsugu, reached his bandaged hands out to the young man coming towards him. His features, though elegant and sleek in his normal and collective state, were a twisted and nasty sight of anger and frustration. His thin eyebrows were tightly knit and before he allowed himself to be comforted by the sickly man, he slammed his expensive looking brief case to the floor. It hit the polished tile floor hard enough that one of the gold locks snapped off. The nurse jumped at the sound again, ready to call security before Yoshitsugu nodded her off whispering out a soft "It's fine".

"Mitsunari." Yoshitsugu drawled out, as if he was trying to talk down a growling dog baring its teeth over taunt gums and was getting ready to jump at any moment. The nurse scuttled out of the room when the young man just hurled himself, facedown, into the white sheets of the bed. Yoshitsugu grabbed hold of the boy's shoulders gently, steading his visitor somewhat. Mitsunari was shaking with just how upset he was over his dilemma and Yoshitsugu just cocked his head to the side trying to see the boy's face as he yelled into the mattress.

"I told him! I told that idiotic- that, that…that _worthless waste of space! _ That stupid- STUPID bastard, not to do it." Such harsh words dripped from Mitsunari's mouth through clenched teeth as he wrapped his fists tight within the fabric, pulling half of it off Yoshitsugu. The older man had seen Mitsunari throw fits and tantrums before, but this level of angry, this hatred, was something new altogether. Though he could have guessed who the unfortunate soul of all this raw emotion was directed towards guessed the second he saw Mitsunari rampage through the door.

Mitsunari groaned out in anguish, all muffled into the bed, as Yoshitsugu slowly, and a little weakly, moved one hand from his shoulder to pet the boy's hair in a motherly and comforting manner. His tired and ghostly pale eyes watched his friend's soft strands of hair trace his bandaged finger movements and waited for the bundle in his hands to calm down, his ragged breathing evening out steadily. Minutes ticked by, the breeze outside continued on its course, the birds knew nothing about the turmoil inside the room and kept chirping away. Surely enough, Mitsunari calmed down and allowed himself to be comforted for a moment longer. His hands let go of their death grip on the sheets. Yoshitsugu noticed the color of healthy pink flesh return to the white knuckles once the hands went completely limp. Mitsunari breathed a strong breath of air before miserably looking up at a rather tired looking Yoshitsugu.

"Ieyau," Yoshitsugu's eyebrows, though unseen behind the bandages of his wrapped up face, slightly raised themselves at hearing the name. So he was correct in guessing who, but why was another matter.

"He pulled his half of the project out," Mitsunari said almost dead pan, all the anger left him and leaving him emotionless and tired. Yoshitsugu recalled the conversations they had about this "project". It was more of a presentation really, one that would seal their success and futures in any trading and marketing stock company in the country. It was their senior thesis and Yoshitsugu always heard nothing but positive news and updates, if not just a bit of random complaining about Ieyau's tid-bits and habits, throughout the year. It would upset anyone if suddenly it all changed in a heartbeat for the worst.

"He stopped half way in his sentence. …Fucking _moron_. He did it right in front of the CEO of Toyotomi Industries. Called him a criminal of human labor and walked off stage." Mitsunari explained. Yoshitsugu nodded understandingly. Mitsunari pulled himself up to his elbows, his friend's hands slipping off him and into their own owner's lap. He ran his hand through his hair. He grabbed a chunk of it and turned to look out the room's window.

"I graduate in five days Gyōbu. And Ieyau has ruined my life."

Despite himself, a single tear leaked out of the corner of his eye and trailed down his boyish face. Suddenly too much worry and uncertainty gathered up in the youth's mind and all he could do at the moment was cry to himself. Yoshitsugu reached with his finger tips to stop the tear. The little droplet absorbed into the cloth of his bandage and he stared at the tiny little wet spot. With a crackling and some wheezing sound, he let out an old and dusty laugh. Mitsunari slide his eyes back to him and still firmly clamped his hands in his scalp.

"Well," he said and paused for a moment to allow a few coughs to get out of him after his laughing stopped. "At least you still have your health.

To be continued.


End file.
